Te perdre
by LonelyD
Summary: Après un ultime combat entre Thor et Loki, c'est le Dieu du Mensonge qui en ressort vainqueur. À quel prix ?


Fandom: Thor.

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, Stan Lee, Larry Lieber et Jack Kirby, le film est de Kenneth Branagh.

Pairing: Thor/Loki, si vous l'entendez ainsi.

Rating: K.

Genre: Drama.

Note: OS post-Thor, post-Avengers et post-ce-qu'on-veut, réalisé du point de vue de Loki. Seulement un petit OS dans lequel Loki a vaincu Thor. J'y ai seulement décrit les sentiments qu'aurait pu ressentir Loki. Et parce que les personnages m'inspirent et ausi parce que je les apprécie. Voilà. Merci de votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à me faire part d'une quelconque remarque.

PS: Oui, "si j'avais pu pleurer, mes larmes auraient été de sang" est bien une réplique des Tudors.

* * *

Loki serpenta entre les gravats qui s'amoncelaient et tenta de gravir les ruines du champ de bataille. Ses genoux raclèrent contre la pierre alors que ses coudes s'écorchèrent. Sa force le lâcha une première fois et il manqua de dévaler la pente. Ses doigts accrochèrent juste à temps une charnière mise à vif. Il aurait pu se téléporter, mais cette fois-ci il ne voulait ni tour, ni magie, alors il reprit son ascension, se hissant toujours plus haut. Un instant il crut qu'_il_ escaladait à ses côtés et lorsqu'il ratait un appui, qu'_il_ le rattrapait pour monter avec lui.

Le Dieu atteignit le sommet d'un tas de cendres d'où il pourrait contempler toute la grandeur de son oeuvre et s'allongea face au ciel. L'obscurité régnait sur la cité, même les étoiles avaient déserté leur tapis. Une brise vint balayer le visage de Loki qui ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait rien aux alentours, pas même un souffle ni une larme. Il n'y avait plus que le vent s'engouffrant entre les carcasses de fer qui se faisait entendre sur les décombres. Un frisson rampant dans son dos vint troubler sa quiétude. Loki s'apprêta à se relever, mais un poids sur ses épaules l'en empêcha. Il avait douté de sa présence, mais c'était Thor qui de son ombre surplombait les ruines et les flammes. Il était là, tout près de lui, dans toute sa grandeur, dans toute sa splendeur. Digne d'un héros. Une énième bourrasque couvrit le champ de bataille. Il ne sentit qu'une brève étreinte alors que les cendres volaient autour de lui. Il replia ses propres bras autour de son torse frêle et agrippa sa pauvre carcasse, cherchant la chaleur. C'était lui qui avait souhaité la chute de son frère.

Loki et Thor s'étaient opposés durant tant d'années, sur Asgard comme sur la terre, repoussant toujours les limites. Ils s'étaient tournés autour, jouant tour à tour le rôle de la proie et celui du prédateur. Loki avait toujours su qu'un jour il y aurait eu un perdant, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que ce serait lui. Il avait préparé et rêvé ce jour de deuil, mais un millier de pluies n'aurait pu éteindre le feu qui brûlait son coeur et les mers n'auraient pu noyer ses peines. De toutes les fautes qu'il avait commises, celle-ci était la pire. Il avait envié Thor de jalousie et l'avait détesté par envie ; et la solitude avait construit de tels remparts autour de lui qu'il en avait haï le seul être qui n'eut jamais compté.

Un bruit claqua à ses oreilles et lorsqu'il se tourna il vit un tissu voleter à ses côtés ; la cape rouge de Thor était coincée entre les pierres. Son poing se crispa tout autour et la libéra. Loki fixa ce qu'il lui restait de son frère pour ensuite enfouir ses mains entières entre les lézardes du vêtement. Il remarqua le sang qui l'avait souillé avant même qu'il ne l'ait porté à son visage. À peine ses narines eurent elles effleuré la cape qu'il put sentir le parfum de son frère. L'odeur de sa sueur couvrait toutes les autres, mais si Loki inhalait une fois de plus, il savait qu'il pourrait sentir le souffle chaud de ses paroles rassurantes, la douceur de sa peau lorsqu'il avait eu son épaule pour s'y reposer, la force de ses chaleureuses étreintes. Sa présence. C'était comme si Thor était assis auprès de lui, l'entourant de ses bras comme lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Loki avait joué à l'enfant en jetant les sentiments cassés qu'il avait eus pour Thor, mais il n'avait rien oublié. Qu'il le haïsse ou non, Thor avait toujours été là, dans son dos à l'épier, en face de lui à lui tenir tête ou à ses côtés pour le relever. Désormais il n'y aurait plus aucune main tendue. Il n'y aurait pas même un éclair pour illuminer le ciel.

L'auguste sang du guerrier tâchait les mains de Loki, s'était mêlé à la poussière pour coller ses cheveux et à sa peau pour colorer son visage. Le Dieu du Mensonge avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il s'éleva lentement au milieu du monde qu'il avait rendu à son image, au milieu d'un Empire démentiel dont il serait le maître incontesté. Les pics de fer n'ayant pas été détruits tranchèrent le ciel et le regard de Loki perça les restes d'un héritage perdu jusqu'à l'horizon énonciateur d'une nouvelle ère. Et alors que le soleil se levait, il posa alors la cape de son frère sur ses épaules.

« Qu'ai-je fait, mon frère ? J'ai été si jaloux qu'alors je te regrette. Parfois j'ai pensé que tout aurait pu être différent si tu m'avais écouté, si tu t'étais tourné vers moi plutôt que vers ceux qui s'étaient prétendus être tes amis. Mais j'ai été aveugle. Tu m'as souvent demandé pourquoi j'agissais ainsi ? Crois-tu que Nidhogg se plaît à se nourrir de l'Yggdrasil par la racine ? Il est né pour la mort de l'arbre, comme je suis né pour entraîner ta décadence. Tu sais mon frère, si j'avais pu pleurer, mes larmes auraient été de sang. Malheureusement, je n'ai aucune pitié, mais je porterai ton deuil aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. »

Loki enserra le vêtement rouge dans l'une de ses mains et s'avança, son sceptre à la main, vers le monde qui s'ouvrait à lui.


End file.
